Karaoke
by csisk8rchica
Summary: Sara and Catherine at a bar (my take on what should have happened after Crash and burn)


Title: Karaoke Author: Sara Summary: My take on what should have happened when Catherine and Sara went out. Rating: pg-13 Disclaimer: They aren't mine Archive: tell me where  
  
"You wanna get a beer?" Catherine asks. I don't really feel like really going out because I know she'll pry into my personal business, but I don't really care anymore. Not today at least.  
  
"Drive." I tell her. I guess talking to her about it will be better than just bottling it up.  
  
Catherine turns on the radio.  
  
I'm lyin' here on the floor where you left me  
  
I think I took too much  
  
I'm crying here, what have you done?  
  
I thought it would be fun  
  
Boy, how the heck can the radio come up with such a perfect song for the worst situation?  
  
I think I'll get outta here, where I can  
  
Run just as fast as I can  
  
To the middle of nowhere  
  
To the middle of my frustrated fears  
  
And I swear you're just like a pill  
  
Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin' me  
  
ill  
  
You keep makin' me ill.  
  
Can someone please shut this song off?!  
  
I reach up and push the knob in cutting of the radio.  
  
"Don't like Pink, Sara?"  
  
"No." I mumble.  
  
"Oh well, there will be better music at the bar."  
  
I just nod. I'm only going to try and get rid of my sorrows with a couple of beers. Alcohol always makes problems go away.  
  
"We're here."  
  
I look up at the sign. "Cath, this is a karaoke bar!" I'm clearly surprised and reluctant to go in.  
  
"Yeah Sara. Come on. It's not like I'm asking you to sing. Just come have a beer with me. I come here all the time."  
  
I'm still a little hesitant. But... ugh whatever. "Fine." I say, hopping out of the car.  
  
We walk inside and are greeted by the smell of tobacco and alcohol.  
  
"Hey Catherine." A woman greets us, or rather Catherine. "How's it going?"  
  
"Great, Abby. How about you?"  
  
"Super." She looks at me. "Who's this?"  
  
"Sara Sidle, meet Abby Williams."  
  
"Nice to meet you" she puts forward her hand and I take it giving it a quick shake and pull back. "Same to you."  
  
"Well, hey, I'm here with my boyfriend. I'll see ya'll later. It was nice meeting you Sara." I nod.  
  
"See you Abby." Catherine said.  
  
Just get me my beer.  
  
Moments later I'm sitting in a nice secluded booth sipping on my beer actually gulping but, like, I care.  
  
"Sara you ok there girl? You wanna talk about it?"  
  
I turn and look at her. "Sure. You'll find out anyway. You always do."  
  
She leans into the table to hear me better because the karaoke is so loud.  
  
"First get me another." I say to her holding up my empty beer bottle.  
  
"Sara that's your third. Don't you think you should slow down?"  
  
"I can take on five of these and not feel a thing. Get me another." She stares at me for a second then leaves in the direction of the bar. I lied. I can only usually take on three before I start getting tipsy but, oh well. I'd rather go through the story drunk than not. At least that way I'll just be randomly spitting out words and not even feel the hurt while I'm saying them.  
  
Just then I see him. It's Grissom! Oh. Catherine must have known he comes here! I can't believe her. What is she trying to do? Oh, crap he's walking this way. I turn away looking down and away from him.  
  
"Sara?"  
  
I turn and try to manage a smile. I think those beers are starting to get to me.  
  
"Oh, hi Grissom. What brings you here?"  
  
"I should ask you the same thing."  
  
"Oh, um Catherine brought me. Rough day."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Y-yup." I am starting to hiccup.  
  
"Here we are." Catherine returns to our table, beers in hand.  
  
"Hi Catherine." He looks at her then me.  
  
"Hey, Gil." Why is she smiling?  
  
Grissom notices all the empty beer bottles on the table  
  
"Sara how many have you had?"  
  
"Oh, um," I hiccup again, "this will be my fourth."  
  
"Sara don't you think you should switch to water?" Why's Grissom asking all these questions? I'm just fine!  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Let her live a little Griss. She had a rough day." Catherine says for me.  
  
"Would this rough day have anything to do with, Hank?"  
  
"What's it to you?" I wish he would stop asking me questions!  
  
"I was just wondering. This doesn't exactly seem like something you would do, and I know you were working that case involving him."  
  
"Oh. Well excuse me Mr. B-bugman." Gosh these hiccups are really getting to me, " Why don't you sit down and join us. I was just getting ready to t- tell Catherine here, all about my rough day."  
  
I'm a little shocked when he really does sit down. Oh, well, I'm sure he'll eventually just fuel up on liquor too, so chances of him remembering are next to zip.  
  
I go through my story, and am finished by the fifth beer. Grissom hasn't said a word and neither has Catherine. They're starting to look at me funny? Do I look that bad or do they think I'm just so lame because Hank ditched me? Ah, who cares? All I can think about is how fun it would be to sing karaoke.  
  
"Sara are you ok? You look a little spaced."  
  
"I'm fine Catherine. Like I said I can have five of these and not feel a thing. See?" I stand up and almost falling over. Luckily Grissom is sitting at the end of the table and uses his super quick bugman reflexes to catch me. Ah, this feels nice. Oh well, time to go sing.  
  
"Sara where are you going?" Grissom asks me. Oh geez, here we go with the questions again.  
  
"I'm going to sing."  
  
"Sara." He's trying to stop me. Why's he trying to stop me?  
  
"Griss, let me go. I wanna sing."  
  
"Gil, you'd better let her go." Thank you Catherine!  
  
"See ya." I giggle and walk towards the stage.  
  
"Hey. I wanna go." The DJ looks at me.  
  
"You sure you can even stand up?" Ugh! Like I said, I don't feel a thing.  
  
"Yeah! Let me have a turn."  
  
"Ok, whatever you say." That's right, whatever I say. I can't help but giggle again. "What song?" Hmmm so many to choose from. Oh, wait. Here we go. I've got one that will knock the socks off Griss.  
  
"Hmm, how about, Show Me Love?  
  
"Sure."  
  
The music starts and I can't help but get excited. This is soooo much more fun than I thought.  
  
This was an accident  
  
Not the kind where sirens sound  
  
Never even noticed  
  
We're suddenly crumbling  
  
Tell me how you never felt  
  
Delicate or innocent  
  
Do you still have doubts that  
  
Us having faith makes any sense  
  
I look at Griss. He looks almost worried. But about what? Ah, who cares? This is great!  
  
Tell me nothing ever counts  
  
Lashing out or breaking down  
  
Still somebody loses 'cause  
  
There's no way to turn around  
  
Staring at your photograph  
  
Everything now in the past  
  
Never felt so lonely I  
  
Wish that you could show me love  
  
Show me love, show me love, show me love,  
  
Show me love, show me love  
  
'Till you open the door  
  
Show me love, show me love, show me  
  
love,  
  
Show me love, show me love,  
  
'Till I'm up off the floor  
  
Show me love, show me love show me love,  
  
Show me love, show me love,  
  
'Till it's inside my pores  
  
Show me love, show me love, show me love,  
  
Show me love, show me love,  
  
'Till I'm screaming for more  
  
I make my way over to the booth were Catherine and Grissom are sitting, bringing the microphone with me. Oh, boy this is going to be soooo great.  
  
I stand next to Grissom as he sits in the booth. I lean in closer looking him straight in the eyes.  
  
Random acts of mindlessness  
  
Commonplace occurrences  
  
Chances and surprises  
  
Another state of consciousness  
  
Tell me how you've never felt  
  
Delicate or innocent  
  
Do you still have doubts that  
  
Us having faith makes any sense  
  
Tell me nothing ever counts  
  
Lashing out or breaking down  
  
Still somebody loses 'cause  
  
There's no way to turn around  
  
"I only went out with Hank to get back at you and make you jealous and want me back, or for the first time, or whatever it would be."  
  
"Sara." My lips against his, disable his speech. I then break it off, giggling, and finish my song.  
  
Show me love, show me love  
  
Give me all that I want  
  
I then return the microphone to the stage and walk back to my table feeling a bit woozier with every step I take. Why is Griss just staring at me? Is he mad at me for kissing him?  
  
"Sara that was some show." Catherine says to me getting out of the booth after Grissom does.  
  
"Catherine?"  
  
"Yeah Gil?"  
  
"How many beers have you had?"  
  
"Two, why? I'm sober if that's what you want to know."  
  
"Yeah. So why don't you go home, and I'll drive Sara home?"  
  
"Griss? I wanna stay a little longer." I plead.  
  
"Sara, no. You'll be puking your guts out by the time we get home, so I want to at least try and make it there before you do it in my car." Did Catherine just snort?  
  
"Sara did you hear me?"  
  
"Ya sure. But I wanna stay." I want to sing again.  
  
"No Sara." Look, everything is getting darker, and is Grissom growing or am I shrinking? He must be growing because I'm feeling perfectly fine.  
  
"Great she passed out. Catherine can you help me with her?"  
  
"Sure. Luckily you caught her before she hit the ground."  
  
"I'll carry her to the car, if you'll open the doors."  
  
"Sure."  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:  
  
Where am I? How'd I get back to my apartment? Uh, why does my head hurt so badly?  
  
I get up and start changing my clothes when a wave of nausea hits me, and I run to the bathroom.  
  
"You ok Sara?"  
  
"Good God Grissom! What are you doing here?" He sees me in my underwear and shirt and immediately looks away, and I grab a pair of pants that I had in my hands when I ran in here to put my head in the toilet.  
  
"Uh, um, do you remember anything about last night?" He asks, still not looking into the bathroom as I pull my pants on.  
  
"No. Oh, wait, the bar." This is not good. What exactly happened last night?  
  
"Griss, what exactly did we do last night?" Oh, please don't say it.  
  
"You got drunk at the bar, and I brought you home. I slept on the couch. I hope you don't mind. I wanted to be here when you woke up. I know how nasty hangovers can be." Oh, thank goodness. I stand up and go to brush my teeth.  
  
"Thanks Griss." I continue to brush my teeth. "Is, that all that happened?" I ask removing the toothbrush from my mouth.  
  
"Uh, um, you, uh, kissed me"  
  
I spit out and look at him.  
  
"I did?" He nods.  
  
"And you stated, and I quote, 'I only went out with Hank to get back at you and make you jealous and want me back, or for the first time, or whatever it would be.' Sara do you really feel that way?"  
  
I look down at the sink.  
  
"Sara? Is that true?" I nod slowly.  
  
"Sara, why?"  
  
"Because Griss. I love you. I have always loved you but you just pushed me away. Every time I try to get close to you it's like you deliberately shut me out."  
  
"Sara. I'm sorry." I don't think I can take this. My head hurts and I still feel sick.  
  
"Griss."  
  
"Sara," he cuts me off, "I love you. I pushed you away because I thought you deserved better."  
  
"Grissom, if I thought that, I would have stopped trying a long time ago. I don't want anyone else. I want you." I can feel the tears forming in my eyes.  
  
"And I don't want anyone else but you." He says pulling me into a hug. I can't hold it in anymore, and the tears start to fall.  
  
"I love you Gil Grissom, I always have and always will."  
  
"And I love you Sara Sidle." He says before our first kiss as a couple.  
  
The End 


End file.
